Never play with fire
by raven-shadowsong
Summary: Everyone knows that Slade failed to train the two apprentices that he chose. But what if he thought of a backup plan after his first failure? What if he decided to make one, and mold it into his perfect apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

Finally updating now and a new story at last. This has been gathering dust in my desktop for ages ask my lovely editor, Nevermore the Raven, how long ago i sent this to her. anyway, don't think i'll be on for a long while so thought i'd post this first.

Gowns sparkled under the golden light that poured out from the crystal lamps hanging above. Many people chattered about many things but more specifically about the many aspects of science. Scientists from all over the country had gathered that evening. All had smiles pasted onto their faces as they greeted each other and compared theories, or their works in small groups of threes and fours. However, a much larger group gathered at one corner of the room. All of them were whispering excitedly at an auburn-haired girl of about fourteen years of age. Eager eyes scanned her from head to toe and pointed at her as though she was a newfound, exotic animal under their study.

The girl, however, showed no reaction to them, keeping her head bowed down and hair hanging down at the side of her face to avoid the stares. Her burgundy eyes burned fiercely like wild fire, if anyone had seen them, they would have thought that it really was fire and would have leaped through her two eyes to devour them. But other than her hands clenched tightly around her emerald dress, she showed no other obvious emotions.

"Really Professor Melville, what did you say that this girl can do? Light fires with her own two hands?" A proud-looking lady asked with contempt dripping from her voice. "You can't be serious. That is not humanely possible."

"Is that so Madam Rosette?" Asked a tall man with streams of white hair running down his brown hair. His eyes glittered with obvious glee. "Then I'll show you the very thing that you name impossible."

He walked forward proudly like a parent and laid a hand onto the girl's shoulder. "Show her Phoenix."

The crowd waited in tense silence but Phoenix was a still statue. She did not move an inch; her eyes were still fixed on the carpeted floor. Mutters began to rise up from the group as seconds passed and Madam Rosette's high strung voice could be heard clearly, "See, she's nothing but a phony." The crowd buzzed in agreement but it had no effect whatsoever on Phoenix. But the effect on Professor Melville could be seen as his face fell from confident to anxious. Glaring down at the seated girl, he wringed her delicate-looking shoulder with his large hands and whispered harshly, "What are you waiting for? Show them what you can do!"

"Do? Do what?" The girl stood up and swung her hand at the professor to shake his grip off her, her voice shrieked as she demanded and the whole crowd was silenced immediately. But for a split second, they were sure that they had seen sparkling light, fire, at the girl's fingertips just as she swung them. Her face screwed up in anger.

"Do this?" She spat out. Turning to the chair that had toppled over when she had stood up, she glared at it and a hand was lifted and brought down in a chopping motion. Before anyone could blink, the chair suddenly burst into huge gigantic flames that easily towered over the girl.

The crowd drew away with a gasp of amazement and surprise. But Phoenix stood beside it and did not even flinch when the sides of the flames licked her.

The whole crowd had fallen silent after her outburst but now the whole room was silent as all watched the hungry flames devour the chair till nothing was left but a charred heap. The flames started to spread and some people shouted to get the extinguisher. But Phoenix held out a hand in front of her and made a small waving motion and the flames disappeared. Everyone stared at the girl in silence before excited mutters broke out. Phoenix glared at the floor once more, her fists clenched tightly against her sides until her nails dug into her palms, leaving new moon-shaped scars over old ones.

People from all over the room walked over curiously, inquiring about what had caused the fire. People who had seen it buzzed delightfully, conveying the spectacular they had seen. Others looked the black heap of what had once been a chair and moved back cautiously while others moved forward eagerly to look at Phoenix with new interest while maintaining a careful distance.

So absorbed were all of them that they did not notice Professor Melville creep away from the group as he entered another dark room, his eyes were weary and showed white as though he was afraid.

Stepping into the room, he saw a window flung wide open and the cold night draft blew towards him making him shiver. White sheets hanging over the window fluttered towards him like the hem of someone's dress. The professor looked around wearily.

"Who's… there?" He shuddered.

"I am." A voice announced just as the door behind him slammed shut, causing him to jump. The sound of chattering ceased. The bright light disappeared and dim lights flooded into the small room. The professor turned around and saw a face or rather, a mask stare back at him but he looked as though he was seeing some supernatural being, a ghost.

"You! You're… you're supposed to be dead!" The professor exclaimed.

"Ah yes, but I'm standing right before you now, am I not?" The mask laughed, as it stepped forward to reveal a body clad in metal armour. He obviously enjoyed the discomfort of the other man. "Tell me how is my girl?"

"She… she… That's none of your business! She's mine now." Professor Melville said, his voice suddenly sounding confident.

"Oh really? Might I remind you that I was the one who helped you during your little crisis? And I gave you a job." The man paused. "Are you going to defy me?"

"I would be a fool if I was to hand her over. With her I can get the Nobel prize and all the fame that I want and that my greatness truly deserves!" Greed could be seen in every line of his face.

"Looks like you don't have a conscience… Well, neither do I." The masked man said, his one eye seemed to fill with uncontrollable glee. He turned and walked toward the open window paused and turn around. Flicking out of his belt, he took out a small device and played with it in his hand.

"Goodbye then professor. Enjoy your night."

Professor Melville turned around and placed a sweaty and shaking hand onto the doorknob. He turned the knob and breathed out a sigh of relief as though he had just avoided a catastrophe.

"Cause it's going to be your last."

The professor turned around sharply but all that met his eyes were that of the open window, the masked man had disappeared. He had no time to ponder on whether the words he had heard were just the wind or if it was said by the masked man as a surge of people rushed towards him and bombarded him with questions. He grinned like a child that had just received a new toy, putting the whole conversation that he just had to the back of his mind.

"You know Professor Melville, I really didn't want to do this…" The masked man whispered to the night air, the small device still in his hand. He watched the building that he had just broken into. "But then again, you are of no further use to me."

Raising the small device so that his eyes could see it clearly he placed a thumb over a button.

"Good bye, professor."

The thumb pressed down.

People were still chatting happily, no one noticed anything out of the ordinary until someone screamed. Heads turned and eyes were widened.

The girl seemed to have caught fire as ravenous flames covered her from head to toe. Someone grabbed an extinguisher and sprayed it at her but he was only rewarded with a whip of flames lashing out at him and sent him flying to the other side of the room. People drew back as the flames got fiercer and bigger.

"Professor Melville, control her!" Someone shouted at the bewildered professor. He calmed himself and stepped forward as though this happened every day of his life.

Phoenix's back was turned to everyone and her nails dug into the sides of her arm. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. It was obvious that she was in great pain.

"Phoenix, that's enough! Stop throwing tantrums!" The professor commanded.

Phoenix turned sharply and lashed out an arm toward him. He did not even have the time to scream nor was there a chance for him to show pain or fear before flames devoured him and he disappeared. The life of Professor Melville had ended.

There was a mad dash for the exit as people screamed and tripped over each other. Phoenix's attention turned towards them and a hand reached out to them. Flames followed the direction of her hand. They speeded hungrily towards the people and devoured them one by one until all screams ceased except the silent ones of Phoenix.

The masked man watched from his roost. The floor that the party was held was completely devoured by flames and was spreading to the other floors. Many red fire engines were parked below, desperately trying to put out the fire. But the victor of the battle for the building was obvious.

The man chuckled. "As much fun as that was, I guess that will have to do for now." Holding up the same device, he flipped it over and pressed the other button there. Almost immediately, the fire seemed to be less violent and the fire was gradually being put out.

Standing up, he watched the fanatic scene below. People were running here and there screaming. Some just stared behind the tape that the police had put up. He let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess I'll have to pick her up another time…"


	2. Chapter 2

updating, not a very interesting chapter though cause I didin't want to put in the next part... It's going to be looooooooooong... OK enjoy

Every muscle in the nurse was tense as she shuffled into ward no.145. White showed in her eyes as she watched the girl from the corner of her eyes. Her shaking hands almost dropped the tray she was holding when a small wind from the fan above blew gently through the girl's black hair and shifted it slightly. She composed herself and forced herself to breath.

"Miss?" The nurse asked timidly and took a sudden step back before freezing. Her eyes had met those of the girl's. A calm fire burned within her eyes. The nurse felt drawn within them although the hair at the back of her neck was sticking straight out and every part of her was telling her to flee. The flames seemed to grow slightly fiercer like they could feel her fear.

"Aah…" The nurse cried out, her voice was strangled which was the only thing that was stopping her from screaming out loud. Then suddenly, the flames disappeared and she heard some metal things clatter onto the floor. It took her a few seconds before she realized the she had dropped the tray of food she had been holding.

"I… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." The nurse said as she hurriedly bent down to pick up the utensils on the floor. Stopping a while to peek at the girl, she was relieved to see that the girl was not looking at her anymore. She stood up with the tray and avoid looking at the girl she said. "I'll get someone to help me to clean this up."

Walking briskly away, she only allowed herself to slow and breathe once she was at least ten wards away from the girl's. She sighed and placed a hand on her chest to feel her racing heart beat.

Finally feeling calm, she continued walking and started to think back on the last few days. A fire had broken out a few days ago in one of the building in the city and no one had survived… except that girl. The whole floor was reduced to ashes; everything was burnt until they were left unrecognizable. The whole floor was unstable, with only a few pillars there to support it.

But below all the ash and rubble, the police, that went to investigate the fire, found that girl, still very much alive. And after rushing her to the hospital, all were amazed when the doctor announced that she was totally unharmed. Maybe just a few scratches and bruises here and there, but she did not have a single burn anywhere. If it had not been for her half-burnt dress, they would not have thought that she had been there at all. However, she seemed very weak and the doctor decided to keep her in the hospital. But after running many check ups on her, they could find no reason for her sickness. Thinking that she might perhaps have contracted some kind of new disease, the doctor still kept her there and continued to have check-ups on her daily.

And all through the check-ups, the girl constantly fell in and out of sleep. She could not even walk properly and had to be carried to every one of her check-ups. Her eyes were always half-closed so no one could really tell if she was awake or not.

However, on the third day, she was suddenly better and she was truly awake for the first time in days. Every one was amazed and the doctor quickly went to check on her, but barely a few minutes inside the ward, the doctor ran out screaming. Shocked by this, a nurse went in and she too ran out screaming. When asked what had happened, the two of them could only shake and mutter about some burning eyes, something about red demons.

They were both considered to be two of the most steadfast people in the whole staff. Neither would refuse to do anything around the hospital whether it was to treat a person covered in blood from head to toe or to comfort a person crazed from pain. But both had ran out screaming just from meeting the girl's eyes. She had been there, she had seen their look of pure horror and eyes that seemed to belong to that of someone that had been tortured to near insanity.

That doctor and nurse had both been given leave and from then on, all the other staff were weary of the girl. The nurse sighed again as she reached the staff lounge, relived that she was once again in the company of her colleagues. And as she called one of her friends over requesting her to accompany her back, she wished that the girl would just disappear.

Unknown to her, her wish was going to be granted… In a left hand way.

I turned to watch her go as her clean white tennis shoes squeaked when she turned hurriedly from the door. I could feel the fear in her before she walked in barely two minutes ago. I looked out the window pretending to ignore her as she walked in. I tried to distract myself by watching the scene of a bustling city right below me. But she said something and I turned to look at her.

The small spark of fear in her grew almost instantly, her gray eyes widened in horror. I snapped my eyes shut as I heard her squeak and then I heard things fall to the ground with a deafening crash. She muttered some apology or other then, but I just ignored her. All the people that meet my eyes seem to be very afraid. The first time was when this man walked in with a white coat on and he seemed very excited about something. But then, when he looked right into my eyes, all excitement was gone replaced by unmistakable fear. He stopped dead still before his whole face screwed up in pain and horror and then he ran out screaming, calling me a demon.

I was really puzzled then, why? Why was it like this? All avoided my eyes then and I avoided theirs. But sometimes our eyes met and I soon found out that they felt more pain when I was emotional. I tried keeping my emotions in check then, hoping that somehow I could look at someone without causing anyone pain. But even when I was calm, it never worked. They were always in pain, they were always afraid.

As that nurse left, I did what I had thought of some time ago. Throwing the white covers from my legs, I swung them over and tip-toed across the cold marble floor and walked through the door that the nurse had only left through a few minutes ago. I wasn't sure of where I was going but I kept my eyes down and no one stopped me. At every few doors, I would stop and look at what was written on it and then walk one. But I saw a door with the word 'Laundry' labeled over it. And without thinking, I pushed it open. I was greeted by huge square machines in front of me. Turning my head to the side, I saw a big basket filled with clothes that seemed clean. Walking towards them, I picked out a pair of jeans, a dark green shirt and a navy blue cap. And by the side of the basket I spotted a pair of black tennis shoes. I picked that up too and noticed that they were a bit soggy but I could not care less.

Slipping out, I went into the next room, which luckily was the toilet. Locking myself into a cubicle, I changed hurriedly and threw the white garment that I had been wearing onto the floor. Walking briskly out, I pulled the cap down lower so that it could cover my eyes. With that I slowly figured my way out of the building, and as I walked through the main entrance I breathed what I thought was my first breath of fresh air and… freedom?

I didn't know why, maybe it was the feeling around me. I could feel all kinds of emotions from the people. There was no feeling of fear or pain in the air or at least it was not directed at me, not created by me. Or maybe it was something totally different, something that was locked away at the back of my mind…

Without looking back, I stepped into the world that I had been watching from the hospital window with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remind me again why we have to come to a disgustingly white, squeakily clean and stinking of weird medicine smell hospital full of sick people?" A small green boy asked sulkily for perhaps the hundredth time that day. His lower lip came up in a pout and he glared at his friend standing beside him, giving a very distinctive impression of a child that had just been denied his sweets.

The person he directed it to sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair, and then slapping the hand onto his side he replied in a controlled manner, but it was plain that he was feeling very annoyed. "Because we have to interview this girl about the cause of the fire that happened a few days ago."

"And why can't the police do it? Isn't this supposed to be their job?" The Green boy growled out sulkily. He crossed his arms and glared at the floor through small eyelids. "I bet their fat butts are just sitting in their headquarters drinking coffee and eating donuts…"

He continued to mutter under his breath, his voice became too soft and fast for one to understand what he was saying. His friend ran a hand through his hair again. A vein at the side of his head throbbed and his foot tapped impatiently. Glaring through his mask at the slow numbers that showed what floor the lift was, he muttered a curse and swore never to bring Beast Boy to interview someone at a hospital ever again.

Turning to the sulky Beast Boy, he replied once again trying very hard not to lose his temper. "Because certain things about her implies that we may be better suited for the job." Pausing a while, he asked a questing of his own. "Why do you not like a hospital so much?"

Beast Boy uncrossed his arms and leaned against the lift's walls and replied with a sigh. "Simply because Robin, I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps."

Robin sighed at his friend's tart answer. And was relieved when the small 'dink' announced that they had arrived at their designated floor. Taking swift steps out of the small lift, he strode to the counter right in front of him. Flashing a charming smile at the nurse seated there, he said politely, with all signs of impatience gone: "I'm here to interview that girl that had survived the fire a few days ago."

The blonde nurse's smile suddenly vanished. She frowned slightly, "Are you sure you want to see her?"

"Yes." Robin replied. He had noticed the sudden change in her facial expression and was puzzled by it but he said nothing. "Can you tell me where to find her?"

"I… Yes, she's at the ward following this…"

She never got to finish as she was interrupted by hurried footsteps. Both of them turned to look and saw a very flustered nurse dash out of the way that the blonde nurse had just pointed out to Robin.

"Janet! She's gone!"

"Gone? Who?" Janet asked quizzically.

"You know… _Her_…"

Janet paled. She picked up a phone lying on her desk and started to dial then though better of it and put it down. Looking at her friend, she asked. "Liz, are you sure?"

Liz nodded frantically. "Yes, yes. I searched all the wards near her. I only left her for ten minutes, she can't have gong far."

"I-"

"Wait can someone please explain what's happening?" Robin cut in, his voice calm and patient but still quite commanding. "Who is _her_?"

"I- We- She- She's the girl that you want to interview." Janet replied. Trying to regain her calm composure.

"And why are you so frantic that she's disappeared?"

"She's… not normal… She could hurt someone."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Looking at Liz, Janet sighed before asking. "I'll tell you everything about her."

Phoenix sighed contently, letting the sea breeze run through her ebony hair. You can't get this kind of thing in a hospital. She thought, sitting at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Waves crashed onto the rocks below her, the sound of water slamming forcefully onto the rocks brought a feeling of serenity to her. For the first time that she could remember, she felt glad that she was alive. After all, you can't experience this kind of thing if you're dead.

Lying down onto the overgrown bed of grass, she giggled as the grass and all sorts of little creatures tickled her. She opened her eyes and saw the white fluffy clouds floating across the light blue sky after a heavy downpour. Everything was so-

"Perfect isn't it? This feeling of joy, beauty and… _freedom_." Someone said nearby.

Phoenix sat straight up and turned around and saw a man clad in metal armour. His face covered by a mask was facing upwards. He looked down at her and she saw that he had only one eye. His voice sounded strangely familiar although she couldn't quite place it. She stood up and faced him, but her eyes remained on the ground.

"Very much like you, isn't it?" Phoenix's head snapped up and she blinked at the stranger. "Yes, much like you. A flame that must be given the freedom to be able to let its light shine forth."

"Flame? What are you talking about?" Phoenix asked. She trembled slightly.

"I know everything." The stranger said and took a step forward. "I know it's hard, not to be accepted. Not to be able to do anything with your wonderful gift in fear of what would happen. Fearing just… everything."

Phoenix took a step back, "and how will I be able to use my so called 'gift' that you speak of? It's dangerous, it kills."

The stranger seemed to smile and chuckle. "You can help me to accomplish something that I must do."

"You say you know what it's like for me. How would you know?" Phoenix challenged.

The stranger watched her through his one eye, which seemed to shine with mirth and interest. Bringing up a hand, he gave it a swish and it burst into flames. He held it and did some complicated looking circles with his hand. Then leaping into the air, he landed in front of the girl and held out something in his hand.

A flaming rose.

"Who-… who are you?" Phoenix asked. She shook more violently now, but from excitement or fear she did not know. Reaching out, she touched the rose which tickled her with it's gentle probing warmth but then it slowly fell apart and onto the ground burning small bits of grass.

"I'm Slade. And who are you?" Slade asked gently.

"I'm… I'm Ash." The girl said, finally looking at Slade right in the eye. She expected him to shrink away, but he his gaze bore into hers and never wavered.

"Ash? Or you mean Ashley?"

"No, just… Ash." Ash said.

"Well… Ash, will you help me and let me teach you how to use you gift?" Slade asked, holding out a hand to the girl. "Let me show you the world."

Ash looked at him, there's no other way. No other place I can go.

"I… I… … Yes. Teach me."

Slade's eyes gave a triumphant glint but a sudden bark made him snap around to look behind. Ash's eyes widened as her eyes met the sight of a green dog racing towards them, it growled and leapt, headed straight for Slade. It grew as it got higher into the air and it morphed, coming down as a tiger, flashing sharp teeth revealed themselves as it roared out. Claws extended from its huge paws.

If it got Slade it would rip him to pieces, then it would come and eat… _me_. Ash took an involuntary step back and stared at Slade's still back. He did not move at all. Glancing back at her, he said softly that it was meant for her ears only. "Here's your first lesson: Watch and Learn."

Ash blinked and when she opened her eyes, a metal rod had flashed out of Slade's hands and he leapt up to meet the green tiger in the air. Slamming at the tiger's side with inhuman strength, he smashed it into the ground. The tiger gave an involuntary roar of pain, it struggled up, but as Slade neared it Ash saw in its eyes that it knew that it was beaten.

Suddenly, something gleamed in the air and Slade's rod was knocked out of his hand. Slade reared around and caught sight of a masked boy with a cape. "Slade." He hissed out brashly.

"Hello Robin." Slade said simply.

"Give that girl to us." Robin shouted as he ran towards Slade, whipping out a metal rod of his own as he did so. He did not seem to expect Slade to do his request at all.

"Why would I? Besides, does she even want to go with you?" Slade challenged back. He blocked Robin's oncoming blow and swung the rod low so as if to trip the Boy Wonder but he leapt back and caused Slade to miss. They both exchanged blow after blow, both seemed to be evenly matched but when they both stopped for a while, Ash could see that Robin was panting hard, but Slade did not look at all tired.

"You've grown weaker since you left me Robin. That is such a disappointment." Slade laughed out huskily, shaking his head. "But no matter, I have found someone better."

Robin gritted his teeth in response to this and leapt forward once more. They started to exchange blows once again, neither was gaining the advantage but Robin was tiring quickly.

"Hey!"

Ash spun round and say a green boy. Looking frantically around, she noticed that the green tiger was missing. She turned back to the green boy, "Where's the ti-?"

Wait. Green Boy? Green tiger?

Ash stepped back; fear crept into her and spread through her like wild fire. She was just slightly aware that fire had formed a protective shield around her due to her fear. "Get… get away from me."

She lashed out at the air in between them and a small spurt of flame sprang out from her fingers. It clawed towards the boy, trying to scare it away from the girl. But the boy suddenly grew bigger and an elephant appeared. It reared and trumpeted, trying to get away from the fire surrounding it. The girl grew more afraid as the elephant charged towards her, she turned away and the fire around her took charge. From either side of her, they formed a protective barrier, barring the elephant's way from reaching her. The animal threw up its head and it changed again, this time into a tyrannosaurus rex. The girl's eyes widened even more. "Go away. Go away. Go away." She chanted softly but with each word, the flames grew fiercer. The great reptile thrashed around even more as flames clawed at its sides, burning it.

The dinosaur cried out in fear, trying desperately to get away from the element that was trying its hardest to destroy its very existence. With every stamp onto the ground, the soil beneath it grew lose and soon, it found that the ground it stood on was separating from the ground beside it. It froze, a new panic registered into its mind as it found itself falling in midair. A growl of fear sprang from its mouth as its heavy weight and gravity worked together to bring it crashing down into the sharp rocks below.

_Change!_

Something in its mind overrode the outright fear from its animal instincts. Suppressing all the fear, it tried to think. The human part of it took over and soon, the creature found wings by its sides. The winged creature now tried to flap its wings, the muscles worked but they were all tired when the creature had tried to escape from the clutches of the flames. And it was badly burnt.

The bird gave a hopeless cry. It just knew it was going to die. Falling down into the jagged rocks and thrashing waves below that were going to tear it to pieces.

Something crashed into it, forcing a cry of pain as someone held it close, cradling the hurt bird gently, but he still touched a few of the creature's burns causing it to cry out in protest. The masked youth whispered softly. "It's okay, I've got you."

Slade glided through the air. His gliders caught an updraft of wind bringing him higher up. He stared down at the unconscious girl in his arms and smiled. Yes, she'll do quite well. All I have to do now is control her and everything will be done soon enough.

It's been four months.. umm, yay that I'm finally updating? In case you haven't noticed, there's been a change of name. From Phoenix to Ash, so yeah. See you when I next update!


End file.
